Main Quest (Elona+)
Preface Since the Elona+ mod doesn't have a english translation in-game of most of the things that go on here, much of it is just an outline on how to proceed. Since it takes a while to get to this part of the game, more details need to be filled in. This includes specifics on exactly what awards are recieved at what time, and the floor number of the locked doors in Rehmido. The time that you recieve some of the rewards may be off.. The Main Quest This is the main quest of the Elona+ mod of Elona. It cannot be accessed until the main quest of regular Elona is finished in North Tyris. Once the Elona quest is done, you will appear on the world map at Port Kapul in North Tyris, having spent 3 years away while the ether forests regrew after being destroyed in the storyline of Elona. To begin the next quest, you have to head to South Tyris. This begins by walking or warping to the North Tyris bouth border town that is south of the Ancient Castle and Doujou. Talking to the Caravan Master there before this would give you the option to try to go to South Tyris, but it wouldn't work yet. Since you're done in with the quest, now he will turn a blind eye to you sneaking on. You are taken to South Tyris now, and you start on top of the South Tyris North Border town. To go back to North Tyris, you have to enter this town and talk to the Caravan Master there again. You cannot use the return spell to go back to any North Tyris location. It is important to enter this town now, so you have a location you can return to, since they are very rare in this part of the game. Clearing the three dungeons The first place the main quest can actually proceed is in Melugas, which is around the middle of the map. You can't actually do anything there yet, though. To proceed, you need to obtain 3 quest items from bosses, very similar to unlocking the lower floors in Lesimas. To proceed, you must clear the Chaos Shrine, the Machinery Fort, and the Valley of Hereafter. Locations of the dungeons are detailed in the South Tyris page, or in their individual pages. Once all 3 of these dungeons are complete, talk to Doctor in Melugas. He will give a pass for the main dungeon, Rehmido. You will also recieve a reward from him, which includes the Statue of Mani. Rehmido is just down the small road that connects to Melugas. The dungeon itself is actually totally random except for the last floor and one floor in the middle. The first trip into Rehmido After a certain amount of floors, you will end up fighting a Mobile Communications Equipment, presumably run by the Doctor.. No details are available now about this, though. There are also several mechanical enemies with it, inlcuding Xeren electric tanks and Xeren Satelite Units. After you clear this, you find that the way down is blocked. Return to the Doctor for a reward, which includes the Statue of Itzpalt. He will also give you a key to proceed. The second trip into Rehmido Return to the locked door, and go down until you run into the next locked door. On the way, you will run into the Chaos Follower and the Chaos Unicorn. More specifics on them will be in their own pages. Orphe is not a pushover, but the Unicorn is definitely the real problem here. After defeating them, you can proceed downward. You will eventually end up on a floor with another Mobile Communications Equipment, but this time it is neutral. The door on this floor is locked. Return to the Doctor now, and he will give you a reward including 3 Forbidden Meats. He will also allow you to proceed to the final floor now. The third trip into Rehmido Make your way down again. This time you can make it all the way down to the 30th and final floor. You will end up in a fight with the Meshera@Plant and several Infected Soldiers. No matter how many time you kill the Plant, you will be unable to keep it from respawning. You will recieve a message to retreat, so do so. The floor does not allow teleportation, so go up the stairs you came in from to use Return. Return to the Doctor, who will give you a quest item in order to get the ether material you'll need to kill the Plant. The Mountain Pass To proceed, you need to head to The Ancient Garden, by going through Mountain Pass. This is north of the Chaos Shrine. Details on the pass are in it's own page. Once you arrive in the Ancient Garden, an alarm will sound. This is the same as an alarm when you force your way into a Guild, so you can use Incognito if you wish. Keep in mind that the ether corruption is still in effect here. There are many neutral NPCs in the town, but they neither talk or do anything else of use. There is not much here at all/. Your objective is the Ether Generator, located at the top of the town. If you have incognito, you can "speak" with it, to obtain the item you need. Killing it also completes this portion of the quest, along with giving you it's card and statue. You are now ready to finish the quest. The Final Battle You can warp right back to the 30th floor in Rehmido. You can kill the Plant off for good now. However, once it is killed, the message "something shot out of the flesh cake!" appears, and you encounter the final boss the Deformed Angel. Any remaining Infected soldiers will regain their senses, and try to help you fight the boss. After it is defeated, you get the victory message. Unfortunately, there is not much that actually happens here. Once you return to the world map, you get the "3 years have passed" message, and are automatically at Melugas. There is nothing new to hear from the Doctor, so now you can sit back and wait for the next expansion from the Elona+ creators, who will begin work on a new continent after this part of the game is finished. Category:Elona+ Category:Quests Elona+